My Little Pony: Jurassic World
by RedlinRanger
Summary: Twilight and her friend and now on a new adventure to on the island Isla Nublar where they go in jurassic world a theme park 65 million years in the making on the way they meet new faces like owen gredy and Claire Dearing.


The story begins in a lab witch a worker who is pudding up files on top of the desk, As he was done with that he here the animal witch look at his as it was in the seconds later her boss came him to get the animal.

"Is she ready"

She ask.

"Yes"

he reply.

"Alright the chopper are already outside where going to roll her out of here and she will be out of your hoofs"

"Well Don't worry"

She said as she walk right at the animal then slowly poked her head up from the cage and looked at her intruder.

"She will be in a new cage that she will not escape i can guaranteed that"

Two Hours Later

The chopper finally land on the island with the cargo in it the animal started to walk and started to hiss and he wont to kill one of the guard right side of her but she was still in her cage second later a red griffin was throes at her look at her.

"so your the clever girl"

He said to the animal inside the cage. She then look at him she wont to kill him.

"Alright I wont the 6 of you to push the cage at the gate so we can put it in the her pin and i wont taser on full charge"

As there where close to the cage she shout a high pitch roar at them after that the loading team was able to put it by the gate.

"Alright loading step away"

He said

"Gate keeper your up"

He reply to the gate keeper who was his brother,As he got up top of the cage the animal inside of it look up at him.

"Grunt ray's the Gate"

Second after that he start to open the gate until she finally charge at the side consing grunt to fall to the ground after that he was pull by her as she bite the side of the leg consing him to scream.

"lock the size wall We can't let her get out!"

As goliath try to grab his brother the staff try to tase her to make her let go as they try she was already pulling out flesh right off.

"Goliath Help ME!"

He said Scream in pain

"I'm right here and i not letting go"

"Said Goliath as he try desperate not letting go"

"Shoot Her"

He said Yelling at the staff

"SHOOT HER!"

Second later grunt was pull in the pin as he was being eating door was lock and Grunt was been eaten by that beast

Later in the next day after last night incident Doctor Claire Dearing The park operations manager who wont to speak with goliath about the incident.

"Doctor Dearing"

"yes"

She ask

"He Here"

"Said the staff guard"

"Good can u bring him in her"

Moments later Goliath walk in as he see Doctor Dearing.

"What is it"

He ask with a unhappy look on him

"I'm so sorry for your lose of your broth-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

He shouted at her with chose she jump in sock

"You think you care about anyone here but you don't it your fault that my little brother is now dead because of that B

"it a Velociraptor"

she said

"whatever ,now how am i going to tell this to gilda now"

"Who gilda?"

She ask

"My Little sister"

.The room was in client After goliath said that before she can speak. Goliath see something behind her outside of the window in the trees.

"What is That!?"

Said goliath as he point the Creature out there

"Oh that this is the first Dino hybrid she about 18 metes more bigger then the T Rex"

"that is no Dinosaur that is a monster!"

Three Months Later

It was December and as winter comes some ponies where getting to go to jurassic world for the week since winter vacation has started and guest where getting packing as they get in the hotel and get ready to see the park up close. Meanwhile up north is where another rapter Paddock where these one are being tame like a lion or tiger the tamer name is Owen Grady witch he is the Velociraptor trainer.

"Alright eye's on me"

Said owen

The Velociraptor respond as he call there name

"Blue"

"Click Click Click"

Charlie Grow

"Hey charlie don't give me that shit"

Said Owin

Charlie look up with a unhappy look until owen start to past the meat of dead rat. First elco second charlie third delta and last was blue, and she get a big rat witch where her favorites. After Feeding the rapter's owen then hoof pump barry.

"Nice job"

Said Vic Hoskins

The head of security operations for InGen

"What is it"

Ask owen

"Field Test"

Owen then walk away from vic and head down stairs to the lower part of the pint by the gate door as he lock the cage door so vic can't in. As he sit down on his bench he here a pig sound that he tough he put in the pin.

"Pig loose Pig loose!"

As she try to catch the little pig one of the raptor catch the pig as it was on part of the net witch chose her to fallin the ground witch chose the raptor's look at her and there about to kill .Grady responded to this and open the so he can get her safe as he is getting in there to save her the guard where about to shoot he look up as he tell them to hold there fire.

"With twelve ant in these animals there never going thrush me again "

Said owen to the guard

"Blue Stand down'Stand down"

Blue bite as she going ready to attack.

"Hey What did i say ,Delta when i say you turn back"

After that he was able to come then down. Few Second later grady get back out from the cage when. The staff hug him for saving her.

"Thank you for saving me"

"No problem"

He said

"Your wounder why there was a job opening"

"No?"

She said

She then look right by the side of the fence as she see one the rapter is trying to get in. She then look a owen as she look at with a scared look.

"I know now"

She Said

End of Chapter


End file.
